You're Not Alone
by CandySmile
Summary: Kendall was the leader, the rock, the green-eyed, blonde-haired, dimpled glue that held the band together. But what happens when the rock is shattered? Will Big Time Rush ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So... I bet you all are thinking 'Why in the name of Nancy is she putting up another story?' And, yes, I know I probably shouldn't, but I couldn't help it! (And plus I needed to write some Kendall angst...) :) But, don't you worry, a new Chapter of Remembering Chase is coming at you later today, so... Enjoy my lovely readers! :)

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight staggered to the door if apartment 2J, grasping the door handle just in time to stop his legs from giving out. He leaned against the wall, a shaking hand grasping his throbbing ribs. Pain, there was so much pain. <em>Why <em>_didn't __it __just __stop?_ He coughed, black spots dancing in his vision as his battered body protested. _Why?_

He clenched his teeth, raising himself to stand as straight as he could, and quietly cracked open the door, just enough to ease himself through. He shut the door behind him, but as soon as he let go of the knob, he felt a wave of dizziness pass over his body. Sinking to his knees, he let his aching head fall limply into his hands. God, it hurt. He just wanted to disappear. He screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking out of the corners, and willed the torture to end. He convulsed as sobs wracked his beaten body, causing the ache in is ribs to skyrocket to pure agony. He couldn't think, could barely breathe. The black spots were growing as his chest tightened. He forced his eyes open, fighting to stay conscious, but his body had a different idea. He gasped as he felt a stab of hot pain in his ribs, and then he was on the edge, barely hanging on, trying to claw his way back to the light.

Through the haze of pain, he heard the sound of footsteps, increasing in speed as the owner caught sight of his body.

"Kendall?" an alarmed voice cried. The person sounded as though they were calling in a tunnel. James? Logan? He couldn't tell.

He felt a warm hand grab his cold, shaking one. With one last ounce of strength, Kendall weakly grasped back.

Then he lost his grip, the pain finally fading as he plunged headlong into darkness.

* * *

><p>Carlos had no idea what was happening. One minute he was heading to the fridge for his late night corn dog, and the next, he was on the floor next to a barely conscious Kendall.<p>

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind as he called Kendall's name, grabbing his hand.

_Why __was __Kendall __lying __here __on __the __floor?__What __was __wrong __with __him?_

He snapped out of it as he felt an extremely faint grip on his hand, looking down just in time to see Kendall's eyes flutter closed, his hand going limp in Carlos'.

The little Latino felt a wave of fear in his heart. He froze, completely unsure of what to do. Tears were pouring from his eyes, and he followed the only clear thought in is horrified mind. Call Logan.

"Logan!" he cried, his eyes never leaving Kendall's bloodless face.

"Logan!" he yelled this time, resulting in a tired-looking Logan emerging from the hallway, followed by a semi-conscious James.

"Carlos, if this is about corn dogs again, I swear, I'll-oh my god, Kendall!" the little brunette's eyes widened in extreme worry as he threw himself to his knees beside his friends.

James followed soon after, his hazel eyes huge and glassy, as he stared unblinking at his best friend lying on the floor.

"What-?" he whispered, still shocked.

"Sh. James, come here. Take Carlos to the couch." Logan's voice was the embodiment of calm authority. He motioned towards Carlos, who was now sobbing at full force, his knees brought up to his pale face.

James nodded, trying his best to calm himself as he walked toward Carlos.

"Hey, buddy, come here," he whispered softly, crouching and opening his arms wide.

The little Latino jumped into the embrace, still sobbing and shaking, clinging to James' muscular arms.

In a fog, James carried his small friend to the couch, setting him down gently, or, at least, trying to.

Carlos wouldn't let go of James' arms, grabbing onto him tightly as though his life depended on it. James reached up, gently prying Carlos' quivering hands off of his shoulders and sitting so he could position Carlos to sit on his lap.

"W-hat's wrong w-with Kendall, J-James?" he sniffled softly.

"Shh, it's okay buddy. I don't know, but Logie'll make sure he gets better, okay?" his large hazel eyes looked right into Carlos' teary brown ones.

Nodding, he buried his face into the crook of James' elbow, his sobbing finally quieting down.

James took the opportunity and glanced up.

Logan was frantically checking Kendall all over, feeling his neck, his ribs, his chest... "Kendall, buddy?" he gently tapped Kendall's cheek.

Kendall's eyes opened slowly, but the glassy, lost look they held told James that their friend wasn't with them. His green eyes frantically searched the room, not really taking in his surroundings.

Logan reached out, his hand seeking Kendall's.

"Kendall, it's okay, we're going to-" he was cut off. The moment his fingertips brushed Kendall's hand, he let out a horrible, agonizing, purely terrified scream. In vain, he tried to scoot away from them, but his injuries stopped him, and he ending up curling in a ball, quaking with fear and pain, as the scream abated into hysteric sobs.

"D-d-" he whispered, his tortured body not allowing him to finish as he shook.

"What?" Logan asked softly, his eyes holding a world of hurt and sympathy, but keeping his hands firmly twisted together on his lap, not even thinking about trying to touch him again.

"D-don't h-hurt me…"he fell into a fit of coughing, his face a sickening chalky white. Gasping for breath, he looked pleadingly up at Logan. "P-please…" he shuddered, his eyes rolling back into his head.

It was as if, at that moment, the whole world stopped. Logan felt nothing. He was numb. He was lost. He couldn't put two thoughts together. The universe was crumbling around him-he was almost sure of it.

His breathing quickened, until barely any air was making it into his lungs. He was going to faint-he knew it. It was his body's natural response. As he felt the blackness closing in, he- _No._ He wrenched his eyes open, moving past the spinning as the lights temporarily blinded him. He was going to stay awake, and help his friends. What kind of doctor would he be if he bailed under pressure? None. Because he wouldn't be one.

Breathing heavily, he whipped out his cell phone, punching in a three-digit number.

* * *

><p>James was crumbling. He'd felt sick to his stomach as Kendall's blood-curdling scream ripped through his heart.<p>

"Y-you called an ambulance?" he whispered.

Logan looked over at him and nodded, his stress-filled eyes brimming with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be sure... I mean, I don't-I just-I-" he rambled, and James could tell he was just a short step away from completely breaking down.

"Logan, just calm down. It'll be fine." James reassured him, surprised at how he sounded somewhat calm, when inside, he was anything but.

Logan took a deep breath, nodding slightly, daring to reach out a hand, and rubbing Kendall's limp arm.

"Come on, buddy, just hold on... Don't leave me, Kendall."

James felt worry grip his bones, tighten his chest. Something about Logan's tone of voice made him extremely uneasy.

"Logan?"

The brunette looked up, tears in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"What's wrong? I mean, you realized something just now, I can tell. What is it?"

Logan sighed, looking lost as he tried to form an answer.

"Well... At first I thought he might have hurt himself trying to pull some sort of stunt, but it just didn't seem like something Kendall would do..." he began uncertainly.

James stood up, gently moving a now sleeping Carlos off of his lap and onto the couch, crouching beside Logan on the floor.

"I mean, I considered practicing back flips or something, but there is just no way-"

"Logan. What is it?"

Logan sighed, eyes showing a deep hurt, tears gliding down his pale face.

"Someone did this to him, James."

* * *

><p>AN: Dun Dun DUNN! ;) So, I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are the Elevate to my Rusher...Plus I wanna know what you guys thought of it. ;) Have a wonderful day!

-Candy :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay for updates! Hope everyone had a lovely holiday! Enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

><p>James was shocked. Why would someone do this to Kendall? Strong, gentle, solid, Kendall. But then James realized something: Kendall could also be stubborn, standoffish, and defensive. But was that really enough to cause someone to do something this…horrible? He didn't know.<p>

Suddenly, something seemed to click inside James' brain. Someone had hurt Kendall. Someone had inflicted pain on his best friend-his brother. And that was absolutely not okay. While part of him wanted to seek out those miserable excuses of human beings and knock the lights out of them, a feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed him. He didn't want Kendall out of his sight, not even for a minute, never again. If he couldn't rub his arm, or whisper comforting words into his ear, then Kendall wasn't safe. No one was ever going to touch him again. Ever.

"James? You okay?" Logan's voice broke through the barrier of his thoughts.

"I can't believe someone would do this..." James whispered, eyes fixed on Kendall's bone white face.

"I know..." Logan agreed quietly.

Just as James was about to form his next sentence, people burst through the door. People that were wheeling stretchers, wielding medical tools, and wearing white. _Doctors, finally, coming to help._

They advanced toward the place in the middle of the boys were huddled, gently moving Logan to the side and about to do the same to James.

_Coming to take Kendall away from him._

"No! Stop it!" James cried as they pulled him off of Kendall and shoved him to the side.

As he prepared to go back, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Logan, let me go!" he protested.

"The doctors are gonna help Kendall, right James?"

James stopped struggling immediately when he heard Carlos' innocent voice. So it was Carlos who had grabbed him, not Logan.

Turning to the little Latino, he enveloped him in a warm hug.

"O-of course." he whispered, trying to convince himself of his own statement. They were doctors-it was their job to help people, right?

As the doctors lifted Kendall's near-lifeless body onto a stretcher, James saw Logan talking to one of them, and he could have sworn he saw Logan point in his direction. After what seemed like a debate, the doctor nodded, and Logan walked back to James, still looking worn and sad, but also a little triumphant.

"James, do you want to ride in the ambulance? It'll be faster and you won't have to leave Kendall." he spoke as if James was a small child.

"Sure," James replied quietly, walking to the door. As the doctors walked out, James followed, sadly waving at his friends until he turned the corner and could no longer be seen.

"W-what about me, Logan?" Carlos asked tearfully.

"Easy, Carlitos. I'll drive us there." he replied, trying to sound hopeful and somewhat upbeat for Carlos' benefit. "Come on, buddy." he helped Carlos off of the floor, grabbed his keys, and together they rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>James hadn't been in the ambulance long, but he was already sure of one thing: he absolutely hated it. It was too cramped, too loud, and much too busy.<p>

He sat in the back medical station section of the vehicle, which also held an overabundance doctors and medical equipment, all gathered around Kendall. In fact, they were all speaking so loudly, James had to strain his ears just to understand their lighting-fast exchanges.

"Oxygen!"

"Heart rate, check the heart rate!"

"How well is he breathing?"

"Can somebody check him for injury severity?"

These, and other medical snippets were all James could make out. The whole scene was just so loud, so insane, so jumbled, he hadn't the faintest idea of how these people could do this all the time, how they could make a life out of it. Were there supposed to be this many people? A though swam into his head, tickling his brain as he wondered, if Logan ever really did become a doctor, how he would be able to even stay conscious through a situation this chaotic.

James sighed, the feeling of nervousness creeping into his stomach again. He knew he was right next to Kendall, he knew that. Then why was he still so worried? Why was anxiety flooding him, the longer the doctors' bodies blocked his view of his friend?

Why did he feel so... cold?

James' head swam with an infinite amount of questions.

"Hon, are you alright?"

A kind voice burst through his deep thoughts, echoing through the recesses of his tired mind. He looked up to see a young nurse crouched in front of him, eyeing him worriedly. She looked to be about twenty-four. Her long, wavy auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had twinkling light-brown eyes, which were currently filled with concern as she looked at James. Absently, he glanced at her name card.

'Mimi Bradford.'

"Can you hear me, dear?" she asked, once again jarring James out of his thoughts, and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

James nodded, meeting her eyes.

"Yes."

She grinned, looking extremely relieved, revealing her perfect teeth.

"Good," she replied, smiling. "Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"

"James. James Diamond." James didn't know why he was speaking so quietly, or why he felt so cold and numb. Maybe it was shock... Hadn't Logan said something about shock once? He couldn't remember...

"Hi, James," she said softly, her gentle hand still not leaving his shoulder. Suddenly, her expression became alarmed. "Oh, goodness, you're shaking like a leaf, do you want a blanket?" she said the words in such a soft, warm, comforting tone, that reminded James of his mother, back home in Minnesota. That alone caused him to nod, accompanied with the fact that he hadn't realized he was trembling violently.

She turned around and back within seconds, holding in her arms what James immediately deemed the most inviting blanket in the world. Cautiously, she draped it over his shoulders.

"There," she smiled softly, satisfied.

"Kendall?" he inquired quietly, hoping the sweet nurse would understand his question.

"I'm really sorry, James, but you need to leave him to the doctors now." she said, giving his arm a reassuring rub before pulling it away.

She must have seen James' face crumple in disappointment, because she was back to reassuring him a moment later.

"He'll be okay," she said softly, not giving much thought to the empty promise she'd just uttered. Noticing a small gap in the wall of medical professionals surrounding Kendall, she took the opportunity to try to comfort the distressed teen in front of her. "Sweetheart, you can go sit next to him now, if you want."

James looked up, relief flashing in his eyes, nodding eagerly. "Yes..."

He made his way quietly over to where Kendall lay, the couple doctors in the way kindly parting as they made room for the pale teenager.

James swore he could've heard his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of his friend.

Kendall was quite possibly the palest James had ever seen anyone, his dark eyelashes casting shadows under his hollow-looking eyes. Nearly dried tear tracks glistened on his colorless cheeks. A few cuts marred his smooth skin, but there weren't any severe injuries that James could see. However, Kendall was shaking. Actually, shivering was a more accurate term. His frail, injured body trembled painfully, and tiny, almost inaudible whimpers escaped the blonde's chapped lips. James felt tears well up in his eyes as he grabbed Kendall's bruised hand. He was freezing.

"Kendall, I promise you, I won't rest until you're better, until whoever did this to you can never hurt anyone again."

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ooookay, it is official. I am a turd. And not just any turd, a Giant Turd. :( I'm so sorry for the insane and completely rude wait, and the only thing I can say is school. Yeah, that one place you go everyday that takes over your whole life. But, I'm back, and ready to redeem my brief period of chaotic school stuff... Anyway, Logan and Carlos this Chapter, Yay! Enjoy, my beautiful Rushers. :) Sorry for any Typos. :)

****PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE 2nd A/N****

* * *

><p>Logan looked straight ahead at the road, focusing on it, tuning out the deep, troubling thoughts that plagued his mind. He tried to keep himself feeling numb, because he knew that if he didn't, he would break down, and he couldn't do that in front of Carlos. The poor boy was already ghostly pale, shaking like a leaf, and extremely quiet. Logan couldn't even imagine the crippling fear Carlos must have felt when he found Kendall, bloodied and bruised, on the floor of the apartment.<p>

"Logan?" Carlos turned to him from the passenger's seat, chocolatey eyes uncharacteristically wide and glassy with tears.

"Yes, Carlitos?" Logan answered, trying to keep his stress levels in check for Carlos' sake, not wishing to scare him even further.

"What if Kendall isn't okay?"

Logan swallowed, his heart beating a little faster, and tried to play it safe "What do you mean, buddy?"

"I mean what if Kendall is different. Like, he doesn't remember us or something... I saw that in a movie once..." Carlos sniffled, crystalline teardrops brimming over at the thought.

Logan sighed, and even though what Carlos had just said lingered in the back of his mind, he tried his best to comfort the trembling Latino. "Even if that did happen, Carlitos, he would still be Kendall, and we would still be his best friends- his brothers, right?" Logan moved one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Carlos' shivering leg soothingly.

Sniffling again, Carlos nodded softly. "Right."

"We're almost there, okay?" Logan said reassuringly.

"Okay." Carlos nodded again, a tiny sob escaping his mouth as he spoke, tears beginning to flow freely out of his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright Carlos. We'll be at the hospital in about ten minutes, then we can see Kendall."

Carlos blinked, nodding, and began rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you try to sleep, buddy? It's late and you look like you could really use the rest. I'll wake you when we get there, then we'll get to see Kendall, alright?"

Carlos turned to the side (well, as much as he could while wearing a seatbelt) and closed his still-damp eyes.

"Promise?" he whispered sleepily.

"Promise." Logan vowed, still stressed, yet marveling at how Carlos could literally fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Logan sighed, not quite thankful for the silence the car now held. It gave him too much time to think, to worry. Looking at Carlos next to him, his concern only increased. And not just for Kendall, but for Carlos, as well. What would happen if Kendall really was different, even for a little while? What would that do to Carlos? He was so innocent, so caring that Logan shuddered at the thought of Carlos being so upset. Just seeing Kendall on the floor in pain had been enough to send the Latino into hysterics. If something horrible went wrong, Logan didn't even want to think about how badly it would affect him...

How badly it would affect all of them.

* * *

><p>As Logan parked the car in front of the hospital, he sighed, running a hand over his tired face. He had spent most of the drive-which was literally the longest ten minutes of his life- worrying his head off, thought after horrid thought running through his muddled mind.<p>

Unbuckling his seat belt, he opened the car door and jumped outside, walking around to Carlos' side of the vehicle.

He blinked and shook his head as he swung open the passenger's side door, as his eyes met possibly the cutest sight he'd ever seen. Carlos was curled on his side, sleeping peacefully, with his thumb in his mouth. Yes, his thumb. In his mouth. And on top of that, Carlos was still in his pajamas: baby blue fleece bottoms adorned with adorable rubber duckies, and a shirt that matched, and topped with a spring yellow bath robe and slippers, he looked like a giant 3 year old.

Under other, less stressful, circumstances, Logan probably would have laughed and made sure he got photographic evidence that this moment had actually happened, but Logan settled for shaking Carlos' shoulder gently.

"Carlos? Carlitos..." he called soothingly. "Wake up, buddy, we're here."

Carlos blinked a few times and looked around, confused, pulling his thumb out of his mouth as if he didn't even know it had been there. "Where are we, Logie?" he asked softly. "Why aren't we at home?"

"We're at the hospital, Carlitos, remember? We have to meet James and see Kendall." Logan replied, slightly worried, as he reached over and unbuckled Carlos' seatbelt.

Carlos' lower lip trembled, and without warning, the little Latino burst into tears, sobbing loudly, his face looking Ike the definition of despair.

Logan was taken aback at the sudden outburst.

"What is it, buddy? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing Carlos' back soothingly.

"I w-wanted it to be a d-dream, Logie, a bad dream. I thought we were still at h-home and n-none of this h-happened... That i-it was j-just a horrib-ble dream." he whimpered softly, the genuine sorrow in his voice breaking Logan's heart.

He wrapped his arms gently around the shaking Latino, shushing him softly, quieting his tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to see Kendall so hurt this morning, Carlos. All alone, and that early, it must have been terrifying. But that's why Kendall's here now, buddy, and he's going to be okay." Logan cooed soothingly.

"I c-can't, Logan..." Carlos stuttered softly, a habit that only came out when he was nervous or severely distressed.

"Can't what, buddy?"

"C-can't get the picture out of m-my head... Of K-Kendall..."

Logan felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I know, 'Litos, but it'll get better. Soon everything will be back to normal. Come on, I'll bet James really needs us right now." He'd raised himself to stand straight, and gently pried his arms off of Carlos, who likewise stood and stretched his arms, wiping his eyes again, before nodding sullenly, and following Logan into the hospital.

* * *

><p>James ran his hands through his now unkempt hair for the umpteenth time, the unusual gesture the only thing keeping him from going berserk on the doctors and nurses.<p>

He freaking hated hospitals. The anxious waiting, the lemon-faced doctors, the snooty nurses- and right now, he was literally at the edge of his seat. Closing his eyes, he mentally apologized to whatever poor soul was going to do the something that pushed him over the edge. Because he could almost guarantee it would happen.

He could feel his blood pressure rising as the stress and worry became unbearable. Where the heck were Carlos and Logan? What was taking them so long? He overlooked the fact that they weren't the ones who had ridden in the ambulance- they just needed to hurry the heck-

As if on cue, a panicky, stressed-looking Logan, followed by a pale and trembling Carlos walked through the doors of the uninviting building.

James shot up, ignoring his slightly unsteady legs, and practically ran towards his friends.

"Hey, are you guys okay? What took you so-..." he paused when he saw the stressed head shake from Logan, as he mouthed "Ask later."

James nodded, and grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, leading still distressed Latino to a chair while Logan gathered information at the desk.

"Litos, it'll be okay," James whispered, rubbing his friend's small shoulder.

Carlos nodded pathetically, and rested his head against James, closing his eyes.

Honestly, James was worried. And not just the "My Best Friend Was Just Seriously Injured" kind of worry. He was concerned about the fact that Carlos hadn't spoken a word since he and Logan had entered the building, and that was unlike his upbeat best friend.

"You know, we've all be to the hospital before, 'Litos. You remember when you broke your arm on your Rocket Skates? Or when Logan hurt his back carrying textbooks? Or when I had an allergic reaction to my hair spray? We were there for each other, and we were all okay. Kendall's gonna be okay, too, you'll see." James gave a tiny smile at Carlos' now upturned face.

"Thanks James, you're the best friend ever." Carlos replied quietly, a small smile ghosting over his face as he leaned into James' arms, hugging the taller boy tightly.

"Welcome, buddy." James returned the hug gently, not giving a crap at the mixture of odd and sympathetic stares they were receiving.

All that mattered was making sure his best friends were okay.

He glanced at Logan, who was walking back to the waiting area, a dejected look on his face. James braced himself for any news he had to offer.

All three of them.

* * *

><p>AN: That was long... But I loved writing it, and I hope you guys consider it a HUGE apology. I love you all, and thank you so much for supporting me. :) It means so much. Thanks to everyone who has put my stories on alert or favorite, or put myself one alert or favorite- you guys make my day! :) Now, off to write some Remembering Chase. :) In the meantime, maybe a review?

Much Love,

Candie :)

****IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL RUSHERS!** PLEASE READ!**

Please, everyone who can and hasn't already: BTR's BTMovie album is #2 on the Pop chart of iTunes, with only Adele ahead. Please, PLEASE go download it now! We can get it to #1, Rushers! Tell your friends, tell your neighbors, tell your dog, I don't care, let's do this thing! :D

~Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes,** **I am FINALLY getting off my butt and updating this. Honestly, I have been trying to write this Chapter for months, with barely any result. I believe it is safe to say that the dreaded Writer's Block finally struck me. -_- But, after writing my newest piece, entitled Safe and Sound, I think I've finally shaken it. :D So, sorry if this Chapter stinks, and it's super boring… Just keep in mind that most of this was written during a horrible case of WB. You have been warned. However, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and I will update something else today as well. Probably "One is Good, but Four is Better" so, I ask (very humbly) that you guys read it and give any suggestions, because that story really helps me with WB. Also, who doesn't want a one-shot written for them? Anyway, I love you all, thank you a thousand times for all the support and kind words- it means even more than you know. *heart***

**-Candie :)**

* * *

><p>James looked up as Logan finally reached where he and Carlos were seated in the drab hospital waiting room. Raising his eyebrow questioningly at the smaller brunette, he silently pleaded for any information that had been revealed about Kendall.<p>

Logan sighed.

"Kendall's still in the Emergency Care Unit. We probably won't be able to see him until tomorrow… Do you want to go home, or…?" he asked, lines of concern crinkling at the corners of his brown eyes.

James paused for a minute, thinking about what Logan had just said. _Home._ He had asked if he wanted to go home. Did he want to go home? He didn't know. It wouldn't feel like home without Kendall. And they couldn't just leave him at the hospital, something bad could happen and no one would be there to help.

"Um…" James cleared his throat, cursing his emotions for causing his voice to break and his eyes to sting with the beginning of tears. "Is there any way we could stay here? W-would they let us?" For all the times James had visited a hospital in his life, he really didn't know how they worked, especially concerning such serious situations.

"I don't know. There really isn't anywhere for us to stay right now, considering Kendall doesn't exactly have a room." Logan replied sympathetically.

James nodded, his dry throat aching dully as he tried to swallow past the lump that had formed there. They were stuck. Kendall was trapped here at this stupid hospital, but had no room, hence nowhere for them to stay. And there was absolutely no way that James was leaving him there by himself. No freaking way.

"Can't we just wait here?" he pleaded in a small voice, trying find any way possible that would allow them to remain at least in the same building as Kendall.

"James, you know we can't. I'm really sorry, but there isn't anywhere to stay, let alone try to get some rest in. We aren't going to be much help to anyone if we don't get a few hours of sleep."

As if on a queue, Carlos mumbled softly in his sleep, turning and burrowing further into James' shirt.

"See? Carlos has the right idea."

James sighed, tightening his grip protectively around the Little Latino that slept in is arms. Now that he thought about it, sleep didn't sound half bad. If fact, his eyelids were drooping just hearing the word. He managed to nod at Logan softly, before his head began to loll to the side, exhaustion coursing through his body. This was weird. James had never been this tired, not even after hours of rehearsal. Not even after the hockey tournament of the century. He didn't think it was possible to be so drained.

"Whoa, James, don't go falling asleep on me now!" Logan cried desperately, "You're way too big for me to carry, so don't even think about it!'

" 'M not asleep," James whispered, his words jumbling together.

Suddenly, the hospital was the perfect temperature, and the stark white wasn't nearly as blinding. The heat coming from Carlos' body was just enough to comfort him, yet not overheat him.

Yes. This was nice. Sleep sounded heavenly.

"James!" Logan yelled, clapping his hands loudly in front of James' face, making him jump.

"Okay, I'm awake."

"You sure? You aren't gonna pass out on me, are you?"

"No… I'm fine."

"Are you absolutely positive? 'Cause I can only deal with so much stress in one day…"

James ran a hand over his face, and blinked, awake, for the most part. At least he was able to walk, breathe, and keep his eyes open. "Logan, yes. Now let's go before my body decides to change its mind."

Logan sighed with relief that was visible in his brown eyes. "Thank you. Now, I need your help to get Carlos to the car."

* * *

><p>It only took a short while for James to gather the sleeping Latino in his arms and transport him to the car, Logan not far behind. As James gently sat his small friend in one of the middle seats of the vehicle, he leaned down, lips close to Carlos' ear. "Don't worry, buddy, I <em>will <em>make everything. I promise." James really didn't know how was going to do it, but that didn't matter right now. He briefly wrapped his arms around his friend, squeezing gently, before buckling him into to the seat.

Closing the side door and walking a few steps, James hopped into the passenger's seat and looked over at Logan, who had his pale forehead resting on the top rim of the steering wheel, his eyes screwed shut and his face tightened slightly with pain.

"Logan, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Wearily, Logan raised his head from the wheel and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine… Just a headache."

James felt sympathy tear at his mind. Of course Logan wouldn't be feeling well after all of this. Not only had he been through a tremendous amount of stress in the past few hours, but he had also missed out on a lot of sleep. He nodded, and laid a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Come on, buddy, let's just get home and rest. Everyone's heads will be clearer tomorrow, okay?"

Logan nodded softly, and took a deep breath, seeming to make sense of what James was saying. He allowed a tiny smile to appear on his lips.

"Okay. Let's go." The smile was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, but James felt his heart lighten anyway.

* * *

><p>James made his way into 2J as stealthily as possible, with Carlos still snuggled in his arms. Honestly, while the little Latino had endless energy during the day, the kid could sleep through anything. Logan followed, the car keys jingling in his pocket as he shut the door behind them. James set Carlos down on the couch and collapsed next to him, simply too tired to walk any further.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the kitchen, and tossed the keys carelessly onto the counter. He thought about walking to his room, getting back into his pajamas and going to sleep, but in truth, he didn't want to. He didn't want to stay in the room without Kendall. He didn't care if it made him sound like a baby or a little kid-it was the truth.<p>

Wearily, he glanced around the pitch-black living room, (no one had bothered to turn the lights on) until his eyes found Carlos and James on the couch, fast asleep. Hesitantly, he walked over to them, just staring for a while, until he plopped down on the couch alongside them. Sighing, he snuggled up next to James, finally feeling what he'd need to feel for the past four hours.

Comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes. That was what I had in me. And it think the small amount of bromance almost made up for the extreme lack of action… So, what did you guys think? :)**

**P.S. How excited are you for Windows Down? I'm at the edge of my seat! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay, I'm back! Sorry, I got into a Writer's Block rut, again. :/ But, last night, the plot bunnies finally gave me some inspiration, so more Chapters coming soon! Hope you enjoy, my beautiful Rushers!

Much Love,

Candie

P.S. All mistakes are mine-I'm only human and I have no Beta. ^_^

* * *

><p>Carlos blinked, rubbing his eyes roughly to clear the sleep from them. He looked around, slightly confused as to why he was lying awkwardly on the couch, with James and Logan to his left, practically cuddling each other. Logan was draped haphazardly across James' middle, his arms hanging around the taller brunette, while James had his cheek burrowed into a couch pillow, hugging it close to his chest.<p>

Silently summoning his best ninja skills, Carlos carefully maneuvered himself off of the crowded piece of furniture, somehow managing to complete this task without waking anyone up. He slightly grinned; this was an admirable feat for someone who was usually on the more rambunctious side.

After tiptoeing to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth as quietly as he could, and got into the shower, though not much could be done about the noise the pounding water was making. Though, he did manage to refrain from singing. At least, not as loud as he usually did.

Once he was clean and in normal clothes, he turned on stealth-mode once again as he returned to the living room, pleased to find Logan and James still fast asleep on the couch.

Sighing, Carlos took a seat at the kitchen table, swinging his legs absent-mindedly. He wished Kendall were here. Kendall always got up early, especially when they didn't have anything to do.

Carlos' chest tightened at the thought of Kendall, his eyes stinging.

As much as he was treated like the "baby" of the group, the little brother, the one who did childish things and needed to be looked after, he wasn't dumb. Not by a long shot. He realized the fragility and seriousness of Kendall's situation, no matter what James said about things being "Okay", no matter how much Logan tried to comfort him. One of his brothers was in the hospital, had been severely hurt by some monster of a human being, and that was absolutely not "Okay", and no amount of comfort would ease his panic. Nothing would, until Kendall was safe, and better, and everything was happy again, but he knew deep down that things weren't going to be normal for a long time. Carlos looked again at James and Logan on the couch, their faces not as pale as they had been earlier that morning, but they didn't exactly look stress-free, even in sleep. James had somewhat of a frown on his normally bright and cheerful face, and Logan's brow was furrowed slightly.

Carlos looked away, as tears threatened to pour down his face. He didn't understand how life could be great one day, and completely horrible and scary the next. More importantly, why such awful things had to happen to such wonderful people as his friends. He usually understood why things happened-he performed (or tried to perform) a crazy stunt and got a couple of bruises. James got detention for forgetting his homework. Logan got praise for remembering his. Those were easy things, simple cause and effect. But this...This he didn't get.

Kendall was the most amazing, caring, sweet, funny person ever, and honestly, Carlos had no idea why anyone in a million, trillion years would ever lay a finger on him, yet, someone had. It just didn't make sense.

Running a hand over his now slightly damp face, he folded his arms on the table and rested his forehead against them, taking a deep breath. He wanted a hug. Hugs made him feel better, but no one was around to give him one. So he just pulled his arms tighter around himself, and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a shallow sleep.

Carlos was just beginning to slip into a more restful nap, when the phone rang and jolted him awake.

He quickly looked to James as Logan, but they remained unfazed, completely oblivious to the shrill tone.

Hesitantly, Carlos picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Is this the home of Kendall Knight?" the voice was clear and authoritative.

Carlos swallowed, his heart pounding quicker. "Yes."

"This is Nurse Bradford from the hospital. Mr. Knight is awake, and asking for a 'James Diamond'. Is this him?"

Carlos ignored his racing heart and responded, sounding much more calm and collected than he actually felt. "No, this is Carlos Garcia. But James is here, would you like us to drive over there?"

"I think that would be wise, Mr. Garcia." Carlos could hear concern behind the cool, unattached voice of the Nurse.

"Alright, be there in a few." Carlos hung up, not even bothering to listen to her response.

Immediately, he was by James' side, shaking his shoulder.

"James? James?" he whispered.

The tall brunette mumbled quietly, trying to swat his hand away, and rolled over. Exasperated, he tried again.

" James!" he cried, whacking his tall friend on the back for good measure.

Instantly, James shot into a sitting position, eyes wide open, wearing a "I'm going to kill whoever interrupted my beauty sleep" expression. "Carlos. What?"

Carlos suddenly felt his cheeks redden under the scrutiny of his friend's serious gaze. "Um... This lady, Nurse Bradford, from the hospital called, and-"

James expression changed from extremely annoyed to worried and urgent in a millisecond.

"What did she say, Carlos?" he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"She said that Kendall was awake-"James' already large hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers. "-and that he was asking for you. She sounded like things weren't too great..." Carlos looked down.

When James finally spoke, it was in a tone of utmost urgency.

"Carlos. I'm going to go get ready. Wake up Logan and tell him to do the same."

Carlos nodded, as James dashed into the hallway.

"Logan? Logie!" Carlos called, shaking the small brunette as he spoke.

Logan gasped, his chocolate eyes blinking wildly, full of fear. He grasped Carlos' arm tightly, as he pulled himself up, still breathing heavily.

"Logie, are you okay?" Carlos asked gently, surprised at the boy's sudden outburst.

Swallowing, Logan nodded, and, chest heaving, he pulled himself into Carlos' arms, holding onto the Latino like his life depended on it.

Carlos let Logan cling onto him, a genuine look of surprise still etched onto his face.

"Logan?"

"Yes?" he whispered.

"You need to go get ready, we have to go see Kendall at the hospital." Carlos left out the part about Kendall asking for James. It really didn't seem like it would do Logan any good at the moment.

Detaching himself from Carlos, he looked up. "Kendall's awake?" he asked incredulously.

"Mhmm. Hurry up and get dressed, James is already."

Logan nodded and nearly sprinted out of the room, just as James was returning.

"He's just getting ready now? Geez, what took so long?"

Carlos could see James was anxious and scared, so Carlos let the slightly rude tone slide.

"I don't know what happened. I woke him up and he freaked out a little. I didn't ask him about it, I will later."

James' expression softened. "Sorry. I'm just really..." he sighed.

"I know, it's okay." Carlos finished for him.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, until Logan returned, car keys in hand, ready to get the heck out the door.

* * *

><p>Eight minutes and one illegal-speed car ride later, they arrived at the hospital. James was the first to launch himself out of the vehicle, literally running to the door with Carlos and Logan trailing behind him.<p>

Racing to the desk, James barely let the secretary speak before "Kendall Knight" flew from his lips.

"I assume you're James Diamond?"

"Yeah, I am, if you could just-"

"Sir, I need you to listen to me, there's something you should-"

"Look, I don't care! Just tell me where Kendall's room is!"

"115, down the hall and to the left, but sir, you have to wait and listen to-"

James ignored her completely, racing down the hall and to the left, as she had instructed, only stopping to calm himself once he saw the number 115 on the wooden door. Without a second thought, he pushed it open.

James didn't quite know what he was hoping to see when he entered the room. Actually, he hadn't the faintest idea what to expect. However, he was positive that nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger! I'll update soon! Please tell me what you thought! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

James hadn't known what he was expecting as he bolted to Kendall's hospital room, but he had tried to prepare himself. He was ready to see Kendall lying motionless in the bed under stark white sheets that would make him look even paler than he already was. He was ready for needles that were inserted into his friend's veins, and the air canal around his face, placed in his nose carefully. He was ready for the chilling stillness; to comfort Carlos and Logan and talk to Kendall as he slept. Yes.

He had prepared himself for all of this. He was ready.

However, when James threw open the door, time seemed to slow for a split second; long enough for him to realize all of his preparation had been utterly useless.

Kendall was thrashing wildly, as several members of the hospital staff were gathered around him, shouting things and trying to hold him down long enough to jab a needle into his arm, which James was sure wasn't making anything better. Tears streamed out of his wide, terrified green eyes and down his pale face as he tried as hard as he could to free himself from the bed. His breath was coming in strangled, pained, frightened gasps as he whipped his head around the room; his expression growing even more terrified, if that was even possible.

"Leave me alone, please!" he cried out, begging, twisting violently against the sheets.

Finally snapped out of his stupor, James ran at the doctors, not quite thinking his decision through, but he didn't care.

"Hey! Hey, let me talk to him, please! Stop forcing him, can't you see you're making it worse! Just, please, let me talk to him!" he yelled at the doctors, all of whom had a disbelieving expression on their faces. They hadn't known someone else was in the room, much less ready to yank them off of the patient at hand.

"Sir, you need to calm down. We're trying to help Mr. Knight."

James stubbornly shoved through them, so he could get a better look at Kendall.

"Can't you see you're scaring him? Let me have a minute."

The assorted medical professionals exchanged doubtful and slightly angry glances, and one woman spoke.

"This is all for the better, trust-"

"Just a minute, please." James was the one begging now.

She looked at the rest of them, before sighing and rubbing a hand over her face.

"Fine. Five minutes. If you aren't out, I _will_ come and get you."

James sighed, his heartbeat slowing back to a normal pace, adrenaline fading from his veins, as he nodded, and they filed out of the room, some rolling their eyes and others having indistinct conversations among themselves.

James sat on the side of the bed, finally making eye contact with Kendall.

His eyes were glassy and bloodshot, frantically panning the room, before coming to rest on James. He looked confused, scared, and not all there. Shaking pale hands grasped at James' as he reached toward his friend.

"J-James..." he whispered, eyes overflowing as his voice gave out, breaking into soft, whimpering cries, burying himself into James' shirt.

James scooted farther onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Kendall and letting the boy's body rest against him. Listening to Kendall's broken sobbing, James felt his own eyes burn with tears. He still could not believe what kind of monster you'd have to be harm someone so sweet, so friendly, and so loving.

Kendall's breath hitched. He began crying at full force, his body convulsing, and his hands grabbing desperately at James.

"Shh, buddy, I'm here. I'll protect you, I promise. I promise. I promise..." he whispered, his voice fading out as he rocked Kendall ever so softly back and forth, careful not to jar his injuries.

"'M tired, Jay...and it hurts." Kendall whimpered into his shirt.

"Just go to sleep, Kennie. Nothing's gonna happen to you as long as I'm here."

Kendall whimpered again, pulling himself even closer. Now he was almost sitting in James' lap, with James' arms cradling him against his body.

"Don't let them hurt me, James...," he whispered, the desperation in his soft voice breaking James' heart.

"I won't," he replied reassuringly, resting his cheek on top of Kendall's soft blonde hair. _Let who get you? _He wondered.

Kendall closed his eyes and nodded, looking suddenly exhausted, and laid against James, sleeping lightly.

James sighed, his energy finally draining, and sat there a few more minutes before gently laying Kendall back down in the hospital bed, and creeping out the door quietly.

As he had guessed, the female doctor from earlier was standing there, an annoyed look on her face as she skeptically eyed James exiting the room.

"Excuse me," she commanded, causing him to look up, slightly startled. "I know this may be hard for a teenager to understand, but we have rules in this hospital, Mr. Diamond. And while I may have let you slide once, don't expect any more favors from me. We know what we're doing, trust me." she finished coolly, and not a trace of kindness was in her eyes.

James knew in the back of his mind that she was telling the truth, that deep down she didn't really mean to be rude. However, as she stared at him with cold, calculating eyes, giving him a lecture about hospital procedures, it was as if a switch flipped inside him, and a whole lot of anger was coming her way.

"Excuse me!" he replied haughtily, "That's my best friend and little brother in there. He was attacked, by some dirtbag in an alleyway, and you're sitting here mouthing off about hospital etiquette! So, no matter what happens, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure he's okay, and I don't give a crap what you have to tell me!" little by little, his voice had risen in volume, and by now he was full-blown shouting at her. But what annoyed him the most was that she just stood there.

Just. Freaking. Stood there.

With that same stupid passive look on her face, like she saw this stuff everyday and she was honestly quite tired of it. She blinked, still staring straight at him.

"Mr. Diamond. I'd like you to leave. At least until you can hold it together and refrain from yelling at staff." she began walking away, and called over her shoulder, "Oh, we'll call if there's any update on his condition. Have a nice day."

And with that, she was gone.

Carlos and Logan stood frozen at the front desk, mouths hanging open, and Carlos looking considerably frightened.

James was still standing exactly where he'd been for the past 5 minutes. He couldn't believe it. This stupid woman had just kicked him out of the hospital, and no more hospital meant no more Kendall, for the time being, anyway. Shoulders finally slumping, James let a tear or two slip down his face. _Way to go Diamond. What did that little outburst accomplish, other that getting you exactly what you didn't want?_ Still unable to move, he just stood there, crying, as the patients, families, and faculty who had been staring finally returned to their business.

Logan sighed and walked over to James, patting his shoulder lightly.

"S'okay, buddy, we'll try to get your visiting rights back, but meanwhile, I'll drive you home, if Carlos is okay staying here." he looked to Carlos questioningly, the Latino still looking shocked.

Carlos nodded. "Sure, Logie, I'll be fine here for a while."

And with a smile and a "Thank you" from Logan, the two were out the door.

* * *

><p>Carlos really didn't know what to do in the hospital alone. The place was big, white, cold, and full of people he didn't know, many of which looked incredibly ill, and this scared Carlos for a number of reasons. For one, it reminded his of his mother.<p>

When he was around 8, Carlos began to realize that people actually died in hospitals. Not everyone got better. His mother was a perfect example.

_ Even as a child, Carlos had known something was wrong. His Mamí had been looking really tired lately, with dark rings under her pretty brown eyes, and her normally warm skin looked pale. She had to sit down a lot, and often sat for long periods of time with her head resting in her hands, breathing deeply. After a while, Carlos would see her sitting there, and get worried._

_ "What's wrong, Mamí?" he'd ask innocently, wide eight-year-old eyes full of love and concern._

_ She would always smile at this; his little voice soothing her ringing ears and aching head._

_ "Nothing that a great big hug from my little niño can't fix." she'd always reply. A grin would creep on to Carlos' little face, and he would throw himself into her embrace, snuggling into her comforting arms._

_ However, one day, when Carlos came home from school, his Mamí wasn't there. His Papí was, though, sitting at the kitchen table, wringing his hands and looking at the floor._

_ When Carlos asked what was wrong, he only got a short response._

_ "Your Mamí is sick, Carlitos." he explained quietly. "She has an illness where she has to stay at the hospital, and get medicine that might make her better. Understand, niño?"_

_ Carlos, suddenly concerned and eyes wide and glassy with tears, nodded. "She'll be back, right, Papí?"_

_ "Of course, 'Litos." he replied, but he wasn't fooling anyone, even Carlos could tell he wasn't sure._

_ The days passed by so quickly after that, becoming a blur of hospital visits, talking to his father, and sitting with his Mamí. She always apologized that she looked so sick, but little Carlos would just shake his head and reply with a completely honest, "You're beautiful, Mamí." It would bring proud, happy tears to her eyes._

_ This went on for a while._

_ When things got really bad, Carlos refused to leave his Mamí's side. He sang to her a lot; she said it made her feel better._

_ After almost a year of this routine, Carlos was suddenly told he wasn't allowed to see his mother anymore. The doctors said she was too sick, and couldn't handle any visitors. Carlos didn't understand, but he agreed, because they're doctors, they'd protect her, right?_

_ For some reason, a few days later, Carlos was called into his mother's hospital room. She looked so frail, so skinny and pale and sick that he wanted to cuddle up to her and stay there forever._

_ "I love you, my little niño," she whispered as he came nearer, her hand grasping his._

_ "I love you too, Mamí," he whimpered, his eyes filling with tears, "Will a hug make you feel better?"_

_ A tiny smile appeared on her face._

_ "Of course it will, sweetheart."_

_ Tears dripped down his face as he cuddled into her arms for what he didn't know was the last time._

_ "Don't be sad, niño, as long as you and your Papí are happy, I'll never leave you, okay?"_

_ Carlos nodded, not really knowing the gravity of his mother's words at the time._

_ A nurse came into the room, shooing Carlos out, and saying "It was time for him to go."_

_ "I love you, Mamí," he whispered as he was led out of the room._

_ He didn't see her again after that. At first, Carlos had no idea what was going on. He knew his mother was gone, but he didn't really know why. He thought doctors were supposed to save people._

_ It was a couple years before he really understood what had happened, that there were things doctors couldn't do, things hugs couldn't fix. Yet he always tried to remain joyful, and be kind to everyone, for the sake of his Mamí, to make her happy._

Now, as he stood here, eight years later, staring at Kendall through the hospital room window, he wished that doctors were magic, and that he could walk in, hug Kendall, and everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. This was reality, not a fairy tale, and no matter how young Carlos acted sometimes, he knew that it was time to face the facts.

He sank into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, and pulled his short legs up, resting his chin on them, closed his eyes and went back to wishing this whole thing was a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't kill me… D: I'm so sorry about the wait, but I hope this really long Chapter kinda makes up for it. Also, the whole bit with Carlos' mom… Yeah, sorry about that gigantic well of sorrow, but it'll be somewhat relevant later, so don't pull out the torches and pitch-forks just yet. *heart* **

**I love you all, and if you could drop a review, it'd make my day. **

**Next Chapter: James and Logan talk, and Carlos and Kendall interaction. (Yay!)**

** Anyway, this incredibly angsty Chapter is dedicated to my outstanding best friend, whom I shall refer to as Gavroche. XD She's absolutely fantastic and hits me on the head with the metaphorical frying pan of inspiration when I really need it. Love you, dear! **

**See you all soon, **

**Much Love, **

**Candie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Truly sorry about the wait, guys. :/ School was crazy busy, and then I was struck with the plague or something. So, I apologize if this Chapter is a bit 'meh.' or if I've spelled something wrong, much of this was written during sickness, and the only editor I have is myself. Enjoy, my lovely Rushers.**

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the Palmwoods was slow and silent. Logan drove with his hands clenched around the steering wheel, his knuckles white, and his eyes focused on the road. James, in contrast, had his red-rimmed eyes on the ground, a tear escaping now and then, his hands resting loosely on his thighs, and was silent except for the occasional sniffle.<p>

"I'm sorry you got kicked out, James." Logan whispered suddenly, dropping the little confidence his voice had held earlier.

James nodded softly, not lifting his gaze from the floor, a speck of fuzz on the carpet suddenly becoming enthralling. "Nah, s'okay... I-it was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have snapped at her. S-she was only trying to help."

Logan reached over with one hand and patted James' leg gently, not bothering with the Driver's Safety he normally enforced with a passion.

"So were you. You were just a little too stressed and worried and scared all at the same time, and you couldn't take it. It's not your fault, it happens to the best of us," he replied, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Y-yeah. I guess so." James attempted to smile back, but it just brought a sick feeling to his stomach.

Opening the door to apartment 2J, Logan let James ahead of him to enter first. The taller brunette looked exhausted and distressed, and even a little ill. His normally pretty tan skin was pale; his hazel eyes dull and tired, with dark bags under them. Logan frowned. That little ordeal at the hospital seemed to have taken more of a toll on him than it should have... Quickly, Logan made a mental note to remind James to take deep breaths, and maybe a nap. They couldn't afford for him to get sick, Kendall needed him, and so did they. Logan watched as he dredged over to the couch, sitting down carelessly on the edge, and putting a hand to his head, looking momentarily dazed as he rubbed at his temples and the bridge of his nose. Logan swallowed nervously, his thoughts from earlier about James looking ill creeping into his head again, igniting his own worry, and also his doctor instincts. He walked over and sat next to his tall friend, resting a hand on his forehead lightly, sighing with relief when it was just clammy, not warm. He moved his arm so it rested around James, pulling the boy closer to him. James was surprisingly compliant, his coming to rest limply on Logan's shoulder, his breathing deep and even, as if he were trying to calm himself down.

"James, I'm telling you, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he put emphasis on the word, trying to convey comfort and love through the tone of his voice. James whimpered, but mustered up a nod, and a weak, "Thanks."

"Of course. Now, I'm gonna head back to the hospital to check Kendall and Carlos, but don't hesitate to call me if anything happens, or you just need to talk, okay?"

"Mhmm," came the muffled reply.

"Good." Logan stood up. "Get some rest, buddy. You look like you need it, and I'll probably be back by the time you wake up."

With that, Logan pulled his keys from his pocket, and walked out the door, leaving James alone in the silent, empty apartment.

* * *

><p>Carlos, who hadn't moved from his seat in the waiting room since Logan and James had left, finally decided to get up, and ask a nurse if he could see Kendall. He looked around, trying to find a member of the hospital staff that didn't look too scary. He finally settled on a young nurse, one of the few people who still looked like they had some life left in their eyes that hadn't yet been extinguished by seeing a lifetime of sickness and death in a matter of days, or seen people, young and old, deteriorate in front of their eyes. He walked towards her timidly, feeling nervousness bubbling in his stomach.<p>

"Um... Hello?" he mumbled when he reached her, causing her head to snap up, a smile lighting up her face when she saw him.

"Hey there. What can I help you with, sweetheart?" she replied, in a caring voice.

"I-um- I wanted to know if I could see my friend, Kendall Knight?"

Her eyes softened, and she put a hand on his arm, "Of course, sweetie," she said softly, "I just need to make sure he's cleared for visitors," and she guided him gently to the front desk.

"Hi, El, I just wanted to know if a Mr. Kendall Knight is okay for visitors?"

The woman at the desk smiled a little at them, before checking her computer hastily. "Yes, honey, but only a few minutes, he seems to be experiencing some severe-"

The nurse quickly cut her off, her expression only wavering momentarily. "Don't worry, El, I'll make sure he doesn't stay too long, right-ah... What's your name, sugar?"

"Carlos..." he whispered, his eyes following the silent conversation between El and the nurse.

"Right, Carlos?" she finished.

Carlos felt his cheeks redden. "Right."

The nurse sighed with relief, nodding, "Good."

They seemed nice enough, especially the nurse, but didn't like how they were treating him; like they were hiding something serious because he was too young or innocent to understand. Lots of people treated him that way, and he didn't like it. But that was pushed to the back of his mind as she led him down the hall to Kendall's room. He was what really mattered right now.

Entering the plain white room, Carlos really didn't know what to think. In fact, he was rendered nearly speechless by the sight of Kendall lying asleep in the hospital bed, looking pale and scared, and in pain. So unmoving and cold, and… dead looking...

It frightened Carlos so badly.

His breathing quickened, stepping back a couple steps, leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths. He almost jumped out of his shoes, however, when he heard a soft sound coming from Kendall's direction.

A whimper of fear, and pain.

That sound was enough for Carlos to let out a breath and toughen up, pull himself together. He walked to the edge of the bed, where Kendall lay, trembling, his breathing quickening and his heart rate rising, according to the machine that was beeping next to him. Carlos reached out , placing a hand on Kendall's head, stroking his hair softly, like Kendall did for him when he was sick.

"Shh, " he whispered, "It's okay, buddy, I'm here-'Litos is here."

He sat next to Kendall, not really knowing what else to do, just stroking his hair, and holding his hands, warming the cold fingers by rubbing them gently. He kinda wished Kendall would open his eyes. Kendall's eyes would be able to tell Carlos so much about how he was actually feeling, whether good or bad.

Now, he felt like he was cut off, incapable of knowing what the blonde boy was going through. His only choice was to sit here, offering what little comfort he could.

* * *

><p><em>It hurt.<em>

_It still hurt._

_Ribs, burning._

_Head throbbing, pounding, a debilitating ache._

_Arms and legs heavy._

_It hurt to move._

_It hurt to breathe._

_Hell, it hurt to think._

_Hurt, hurt, hurt. Pain, pain, pain,_

_A cycle. It was a cycle._

_Of pain, fear and confusion._

_**Where was he?**_

_Voices. Those voices he kept hearing; worried, concerned, distraught tones coloring the garbled words. He was sure his name was mentioned more than a few times._

_He felt tired and scared. He could only hear and think it short bursts and in short sentences. If he tried harder to concentrate, the pain in his head skyrocketed._

_So, he sank back into black oblivion._

_He was safe there._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, the story is picking up some action! And finally, Kendall POV! :D Do you guys think James is going to make himself sick with worry? Also, do you think the Nurse is really hiding something important from Carlos and the boys? If so, what do you think it is? Love you guys, please answer the questions if you can, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**-Candie**


End file.
